1. Field of the Invention:
The invention pertains to forced air furnaces with direct drive blower motors and in particular to motor electrical lead protection means in such an environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
We are unaware of any patents or publications which are considered relevant to our claimed invention. However, it is believed that the invention and its scope may be better understood in connection with a conventional furnace arrangement and at least one alternate way used commercially for solving the problem which our invention solves.
In most jurisdictions it is considered safe and acceptable practice in connection with appliances in general and with forced air furnaces in particular to provide an arrangement in which non-metallic flexible electric motor leads from a blower motor extend through spaces within the furnace cabinet to which the user has access to a junction box where connection to other furnace elements is made internally. However, in at least one jurisdiction, and perhaps others, more stringent requirements with respect to electrical wiring have been embodied in electrical codes to decrease any chance of wiring within the cabinet and accessible to the user from being damaged during any kind of service operation. While the benefit-to-cost ratio of arrangements which comply with stringent code requirements can be questioned, the manufacturer is faced with the dilemma of standardizing upon an arrangement which complies with the most stringent code, or providing an arrangement in which code compliance in selected jurisdictions can be accomplished without unreasonable modifications and labor.
The specific problem which we believe our invention solves in a novel fashion is providing protection against damage to electric motor lead wires during servicing of the furnace components within the furnace cabinet. The solution permits the manufacture of furnaces in a standard arrangement but with a conversion to a complying arrangement being able to be achieved with relatively simple parts, little labor, and no disturbance to the basic blower housing-motor mounting arrangement.
A somewhat more detailed description of the standard arrangement of applicant's assignee will be set forth in connection with the prior art FIG. 1.